


Fluffy Snapshots

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can be taken either way, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: A couple fluffy snapshots of the Orphaner and his jade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple POV changes in this. It starts out as Dolorosa, then Dualscar, then Dolorosa again.

  You’re hot. You’re hot all over, and your throat itches so bad. The covers over you are stifling, and you shove them off of you. They get pulled back up, and a freezing cold hand strokes your forehead.

  “Stop pushin’ these off, Maryam.”

  You open your eyes, and see a form. It’s familiar, with two scars and fins that are violet colored. You know this troll, but the name isn’t coming to you. Where’s Mituna? Kankri? Meulin? Where are your children?

  There’s a heavy sigh, and that wonderfully cold hand smooths over your forehead again. You close your eyes and try to think.

  “For the last time, they’re gone. You’re on my boat. Don’t you remember?” You must’ve asked the question outloud.

  Why would you be on a boat, though? The form fusses over your blankets and tucks you in nice and tight again. Why is he doing that? Who-Oh. Dualscar. The Orphaner. Kankri is dead. It comes back in a painful rush and you wish you were still asleep.

  Kicking, flailing, you push the blankets off of you again. It’s too hot. It’s too damn hot. There’s a soft growl, and they get tugged over you once more.

  “Maryam. Stop. You need to stay under the blankets.” Dualscar says. “Can you hear me?” Dualscar sounds frustrated.

  Opening your eyes again, you stare at him. Everything is hazy, but you manage to focus on Dualscar’s face. He actually looks quite worried. A violet blood worried for a little jade. (Or, a big jade. You’re not little by any meaning of the word.) It’s something straight out of one of the steamy romance novels you found crammed under his history books almost a perigee ago. You have a fuzzy memory of laughing until your ribs hurt. He walked in on you and how he flushed and tried to act like it wasn’t a big deal and claim he was holding them for a friend. Which only made you laugh louder.

  “You’re smiling. That’s a good sign, aye?” Does he ever stop talking? He loves the sound of his own voice, you know that, but…He’s pushing it, even for a violet. “You are not supposed to be this warm. I command you to stop being this warm. Hey. Do you hear me?”

  Dualscar runs his knuckles over your cheek, the cool metal of the rings on his fingers pressing into your face. He leans down and chirrs in the most adorably concerned way. His breath smells like the sea, and salt, and lavender.

  “If you die, I’m going to fire you.” He says solemnly. A laugh forces its way up your throat, quickly followed by a harsh cough that racks your entire body. You wish you were still asleep. “There’s that beautiful laugh. Go on and get well, all right?”

  You try to nod and he brushes some hair away from your face. You’ll try, even if only to shut his mouth up.

 

* * *

 

  Maryam putters about your cabin, pushing things into place and wiping this and prodding that. You watch her with a raised eyebrow. It’s so strange how she can pull you out of your own world so easily. It doesn’t matter if you’re reading or doing paper work or dozing. She comes and she just…takes your attention.

  How does a jade command such a presence? It almost makes you jealous. Almost. You’re still you, Orphaner and violet and one of the most important men in the empire. You have your own presence and a lot more power than a slave and one of the leaders of a dead rebellion. You set your book down and clear your throat. Maryam pauses and looks over at your bed, at you.

  “Yes?” She asks. “May I help you with something?”

  “What are you doing?” You ask.

  “I’m cleaning.”

  “My room is fine. Come sit.” You pat the bed next to you. Her mouth twitches slightly, in some sort of almost smile, and you feel somewhat mocked. She indulges you, however, and comes over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Why did you waste your life on him?”

  That was the wrong thing to say. You can tell because her jaw tightens, and her eyes narrow.

  “Excuse me?” Maryam’s voice is cold and rock hard.

  “That came out wrong.” You mutter.

  “You don’t say.”

  Second time’s a charm?

  “Why did you save him from being culled?” You try again. Maryam looks at the wall, and sighs.

  “Jades don’t serve the empire. Jades serve the mother grub. It was my duty to find a home for every grub. When I found him, in the fields, he…There was something about him that made me feel like I was hive.” Maryam says. Her voice softens as she speaks of him. She felt deeply for this troll. You don’t have a word for what she must have felt for him. It’s like you feel for your crew. Something that’s not hate, or pity, or enemyship.

  “…I’m sorry.” You say. She looks at you with an expression you can’t read, and you hold her gaze until she smiles weakly.

  “Thank you, Dualscar.” Maryam says. You nod and look away. “Your room isn’t clean, just so you know. I never imagined how unorganized Highbloods were.”

  “Oh hush.” You say. You snap playfully in her direction, and she laughs weakly.

 

* * *

 

Dualscar is drunk. You stare at him with an alarmed expression. Really, he should’ve locked his door if he didn’t want you walking in on him, but, you can’t imagine he’d be pleased with you coming in anyway. However, rather than yelling at you to get out, Dualscar smiles in a manner that’s just too goofy to be charming. It reminds you of Kankri, actually, the few times that he let Meulin and Mituna get him drunk.

  “Porrim.” He says in a delighted voice. “I found my wine.”

  “Oh. Congratulations.” You’re honestly more bemused than anything else. He’s a happy drunk, it appears. That’s…almost cute. “Do you want me to leave?”

  “Why would I want that?” He tips his head to the side and flutters his fins. “I like you.”

  Ah. He’s blunt and happy. You chuckle softly, and walk over to pat his shoulder.

  “Hush. You need rest.” You say. It’s so strange to be acting like a mother to someone with fins on their face, but…You can’t help it. “Go on, go to ‘coon.”

  “No. I’m doing work.” Dualscar says in a petulant voice. You snort out a quiet laugh and shake your head.

  “Come on. To ‘coon with you. You’re too drunk for work.” You urge.

  Dualscar groans softly, but he stands up and allows you to herd him over to the coon. He strips off his shirt and drops it on the ground. Scars criss-cross his body and some sea themed tattoos dot his skin. He has good taste, and good muscle. You nudge him into the coon, and he yawns as he dips into the warm, green slime.

  Once you’re sure he’s settled in, you head over to his desk to pick up his wine and the papers spread all over the desk. It doesn’t take long to clean up, and once it’s clean, you walk over to the door.

  “Maryam?” Dualscar asks. His voice is low and heavy. You glance at him, and he looks back, eyes half closed and fins low. “Stay.” You shouldn’t. You don’t want the crew talking, and you want to get some sun. But…Oh, what the hell. He’s in a good mood, and it’s been so long since you’ve had good sopor.

  You smile gently, and walk over to the ‘coon. He glubs as you slide off your dress (You’re wearing a tank top and leggings under it, so you won’t be naked, thank god), and you chuckle. A moment later, you’re joining him in the slime.

  A soft groan escapes you as you sink in and rest your head on the rim. Gods, that’s a good feeling. Dualscar snuggles up to your side. His body is colder than yours, and you shiver, but he doesn’t let up. You start to fall asleep in his arms. Things could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeee I'm more proud of this one. I made it real quick but I liked the way it turned out!


End file.
